My Life Afterwards
by thezeroespada
Summary: This came from a dream. I had free time. I wrote. This takes place after Full metal Alchemist NOT Brotherhood, when Ed goes through the gate and finds himself in London.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Okay, so, this is my second fic and my first non Bleach fic, bear with me if I don't get personalities exactly right, I am terrible at that part. So I am basing this off of the ending of FMA not brotherhood, and then theres the Levithan...this makes me happy….hope yall like it!**

"ALPHONSE!" I screamed as I jerked myself awake. I looked around the room, noticing I was where I was the first time I crossed the gate. Getting up out of the bed and walking to the bathroom, I splashed cold water on my face and looked at myself in the mirror.

My right arm, and left leg where back. It felt so different but so normal at the same time. I ran a comb through my hair and pulled it back into a braid. Walking back into the bedroom, I began searching for some clothes. _No elevator boots, damn it. _I thought to myself looking at the one pair of shoes by my door.

I pulled them on and walked out of the bedroom, then faced the door to the street.

"There is no going back now," I said opening the door and stepping out. A shadow passed above my head. _Is it a cloud? _I wondered looking up.

_Definitely not a cloud_ I realized looking closer at the sky. There was a huge airship. I looked closer. It looked like a whale... It was a whale! It had engines on both sides and what looked like square sails on its tail. Strapped to the bottom with many cords and ropes was a gondola. People were climbing up and down the sides of the ship.

I found myself running after it. Vaguely in the back of my mind I realized I was able to run faster and lighter without metal weighing me down.

I followed it until I was stopped by an officer at the edge of a large green field next to "The London Zoo". Men were descending the ship on ropes, securing the ship to the ground. One of them handed his rope to a ground officer and started walking toward the zoo. He started talking to woman in a bowler hat. She had four men behind her each holding one corner of a huge wooden crate. The lady with the hat said something to the young man and walked to the ship, box in tow.

The young man took a deep breath and started walking behind her. I followed. I needed to know what was in that box. Deciding to keep a low profile so I wasn't caught, I ended up climbing on to the ship, _Just a quick look, _I told myself. I knew it was a lie. I wandered around for a while until I came into a large open room. There were tables and chairs everywhere. Was this where they ate? I walked up to one of the chairs. _It's wooden, but wouldn't all this wood weigh the ship down?_ I Picked the chair up.

_It's so light! But how?_ I guessed in a world where whales could fly wood could weigh next to nothing, right? Someone cleared their throat.

I threw the chair down, spun around and clapped my hands, forgetting that my arm wasn't metal anymore and that there was no such thing as alchemy here.

"Don't believe I know you, and that means you don't belong here," It was the same boy as before. Tall and blonde, with a thick accent I'd never heard before.

"Um...sorry, I was just leaving," I said rubbing the back of my neck and trying to get to the door.

"No you aren't you bumrag," he spat at me, putting out an arm to stop me. "Tell me what you are doing or I will report you to the captain," He said turning to look at me.

"I was just looking around, I don't think I have ever seen a flying whale before!" I blurted, _Crap, I probably shouldn't of said that! _He looked at me with confusion.

He pulled out a small whistle and blew a few notes. A moment later a strange looking lizard scurried up next to him and blinked a few times.

"Capn', Midshipman Sharp reporting, there is a blonde pip squeak here in the dining room. He is definitely not an officer, should we keep him for questioning or kick him off? End Message," The lizard scurried off and it took me all my self control not to blow up in his face right there. Just then the floor moved.

We were rising!

"Looks like I will be here for a while," I grumbled, backing up and sitting in one of the chairs.

"Not if I have anything to do with it," he mumbled back, crossing his arms. Another lizard popped its head out of a pipe in the ceiling.

"Midshipman Sharp, it seems you message got here later that expected, we will question him tomorrow, he will stay in your cabin tonight, yours is the only one with an extra bunk," The lizard said. He gave me the death glare.

"Did that thing just TALK?" I yelled pointing at the lizard in the pipe.

"Yes sir! End Message," He said and the lizard scurried off. "Yes it did, it's a message lizard. One of the many fabricated beasties on this ship," He said as if it were obvious. "Guess I should tell you my name, it's Midshipman Dylan Sharp," He said holding out a hand.

"My name is...um...Edward Elric," I said hastily, hopping that wouldn't give anything away. I grabbed his hand and gave it a firm shake.

"Follow me," Dylan said turning around and walking out. I quickly followed.

**A/N: Yay for chapter one! I hope that was a good length, the next chapter should be up soon after this, I have to give credit to my friend who is fixing all my spelling mistakes, (I cant spell to save my life) She is also helping me with ideas, she actually has some fics of her own...zerothefearless. Well hope yall liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys who are reading my story! I am moving this story over to wattpad. If you would like to continue reading i will update soon over there. My username is muffinsandmaddness. I just find it easier to use and easier to get there. Sorry if I have inconvenienced you!


End file.
